Poção do Amor Nº9
by IBlack LadyI
Summary: Uma poção. Um poder sobrenatural. Uma descoberta. DG. Leiam e deixem R&R!
1. Prólogo

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Poção do Amor Nº9 © Black Lady

Copyright © Set/2005

Prólogo

Todo final de semana que tinha visita a Hogsmeade, eu e meus "amigos", Crabbe e Goyle, fazíamos algo de diferente.

Num desses fins de semana, os idiotas não poderam ir a Hogsmeade pois estavam de detenção. Então eu resolvi ir visitar o povoado sozinho.

Estava andando pela parte mais afastada do vilarejo, onde bruxos bons não ouçam ir, quando uma bruxa velha me parou, segurando meu braço.

- Vem comigo, rapazinho. – disse ela olhando nos meus olhos.

- Desculpe, Senhora. – disse me livrando das mãos dela – Mas eu não lhe conheço.

- Não seja tolo! Eu sei que você não me conhece. – disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura – Mas eu tenho algo para lhe dar.

- Tenho certeza que a Senhora não possui nada que possa me interessar.

- Venha comigo que eu lhe mostro. – terminou ela descendo o beco.

Meio contraditório a minha vontade, acompanhei a velha bruxa até uma loja muito escura, que pelo que me pareceu, vendia coisas velhas.

A saleta tinha uma mesa no centro e um armário velho encostado na parede de fundo, que continha inúmeros frascos com as poções mais coloridas que eu já tinha visto.

- Não consegui ver nenhuma garota na sua vida. Você tem namorada? – perguntou ela procurando algo no armário.

- Isso não é da tua conta! – respondi com impaciência.

- Já imaginava. – comentou ela sem parar de procurar algo no armário.

Não sabia que diabos estava fazendo ali. Numa saleta escura, com cheiro de alecrim, na companhia de uma bruxa velha que até aquele momento para mim, era uma louca.

Ela continuava a procurar algo no armário. Depois de alguns minutos, pegou um frasco com um liquido vermelho de dentro do armário, um pequeno frasco de uma gaveta juntamente com um conta-gotas. Pingou algumas gotas do liquido dentro do frasco e esticou a mão para mim.

- Aqui está. Acho que isso basta, se precisar de mais é só me procurar.

- O que tem dentro deste frasco? – perguntei deixando minha curiosidade falar mais alto e aceitando o pequeno frasco.

- A poção do amor número 8. Quando você a estiver usando, vai conquistar pela fala.

- Poção do amor? Eu não preciso disso. Ei...volte aqui, Senhora...eu não...

Mas já era tarde demais. Ela já havia saído por uma porta que devia estar trancada com um feitiço que eu desconhecia. Saí da loja ainda sem entender do porque da bruxa ter me dado aquela poção. De qualquer forma, coloquei o pequeno frasco no bolso e resolvi ir comer alguma coisa.

Estava saindo da Travessa do Tronco quando esbarrei na pobretona da Weasley. Nunca tinha visto uma garota ficar tão irritada por tão pouco. Ela começou a gritar comigo e a me azarar. Como sou de uma família nobre, aprendi que não se deve bater em uma dama, seja ela quem for, mas aquela Weasley já estava abusando e a essa altura, eu já tinha pintas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo. Por isso eu fiz com que as orelhas dela crescessem um "pouco". Mas o tumulto já estava tão grande que os professores que acompanhavam os alunos naquele dia, vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

O resultado disso tudo, foi que eu e a pobre da Weasley acabamos ficando de detenção.

N/A: O que vocês acharam? Me falem, por favor!


	2. Poção do Amor Nº 8

Poção do Amor Nº 9

Capítulo 1 – Poção do Amor Nº 8

Quando voltei para Hogwarts, estava cansado e com raiva por ter ficado de detenção por causa da pobretona da Weasley.

Fui direto para o meu dormitório, para tomar um banho. Atirei meu casaco em cima da cama e um pequeno frasco caiu do bolso direito. E foi ai que me lembrei da poção de amor que a bruxa havia me dado. Sem me importar muito com aquilo, coloquei o pequeno frasco na mesa de cabeceira e fui tomar banho.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Goyle estava em pé do lado da minha cama com o pequeno frasco na mão.

- O que tem aqui dentro? – perguntou ele balançando o frasco, como se esperasse uma resposta do mesmo.

- Nada de importante. – respondi enquanto pegava uma calça de dentro do armário.

Goyle continuou balançando o vidro igual a um débil. Só dei atenção a ele quando vi o que ele estava fazendo.

- Você é doido? – perguntei tirando o frasco da boca dele.

- Isso tem um gosto horrível! – exclamou ele com cara de nojo.

- Fique feliz se isso só tiver um gosto ruim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Goyle com cara de assustado.

- Eu não sei que poção é essa. Não me surpreenderia se isso te matasse.

Goyle não disse mais nada. Acho que ele entrou em estado de choque. Descemos para a sala comunal da Sonserina, para esperar o jantar ser servido.

- Que horas são? Eu to morrendo de fome. – perguntou Goyle com uma mão sobre o estômago.

Antes que eu pudesse responder que horas eram, uma garota se sentou do lado dele. Mas não era uma garota qualquer era Karin Kitty, uma das garotas mais bonitas de toda a Sonserina.

- São seis e quinze. – respondeu ela – Karin. – continuou esticando a mão direita.

- Gregório. – respondeu Goyle apertando a mão dela.

Para tudo. Santo Merlin. Karin Kitty se apresentando pro Goyle? O que diabos está acontecendo? E o pior de tudo foi que depois de 6 minutos, aproximadamente, os dois estavam se beijando! Eu não acreditei no que meus olhos estavam me mostrando. E ainda ouvi duas meninas em um canto reclamando que nem tiveram a oportunidade de se apresentarem. Definitivamente o mundo mágico estava de ponta cabeça.

Sem conseguir mais olhar aquela cena à minha frente, eu resolvi ir para o Salão Principal jantar. Alguns minutos depois um Goyle muito sorridente se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você viu o Crabbe por ai? – perguntou ele – Eu preciso contar isso a ele.

- Eu não o vi. – respondi tomando mais um gole do meu suco de abóbora – E afinal, o que aconteceu a pouco na sala comunal?

- Karin, Karin Kitty, me beijou! – respondeu ele com um olhar sonhador.

- Isso eu vi, Goyle. Eu quero saber por que ela fez isso.

- Isso eu não sei. – respondeu ele colocando uma torrada na mesa – Por que não pergunta para ela?

Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Eu ia perguntar a ela.

Quanto Goyle finalmente acabou de jantar, voltamos para a sala comunal que estava vazia. Não sei exatamente o por que, mas quando Karin Kitty entrou na sala comunal, Goyle subiu correndo para o dormitório.

- Karin, posso falar com você? – perguntei quando ela passou pela poltrona onde eu estava sentado.

- O que é desta vez, Malfoy? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer não para...

Tudo bem, eu assumo. Já levei alguns foras dela, nada de muito significante.

- Não é nada disso, Karin. – interrompi o tão conhecido discurso dela – Eu queria saber por que você beijou o Goyle.

- Porque eu estava a fim. Algum problema? – disse ela colocando uma mão na cintura.

- Problema nenhum. Eu só achei estranho, quero dizer, venhamos e convenhamos que ele não é o cara mais lindo da escola e...

- Eu não sei porque, ta bom? – disse ela sem muita paciência – Alguma coisa na voz dele me atraiu. E agora me dá licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – terminou ela me empurrando pro canto para poder passar.

"Quando você estiver a usando, você vai conquistar pela fala."

As palavras ditas pela bruxa me voltaram a cabeça. Será que foi por causa da poção que Karin Kitty tinha se sentido atraída por Goyle? Eu realmente ia precisar descobrir como aquela poção funcionava.

N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas vcs sabem como eh, fim de ano, férias, vestibular, essas coisas todas. Mas agora eu to de volta! Não deixem de ler as minhas outras fics e deixem comentários! ;

-Bem-Te-Vi-: parece um pouco complicado agora, mais tenho certeza que depois vc vai entender melhor!

Nakisuki-chan: com certeza, não se preocupe!

Mari G. Malfoy: vou pensar na sua sugestão!


	3. Potentadium

Poção do Amor Nº 9

Capítulo 2 - Potentadium

A segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu queria. Deveres, a correria, as obrigações, tudo que o fim de semana apagara estava de volta.

Levantei da cama ainda um pouco confuso devido ao sono. Tomei um banho e desci para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle já estavam lá a minha espera.

- Viu a Karin hoje, Goyle? – perguntei com um sorriso de sarcasmo no rosto.

- De relance. – respondeu ele sem desfiar o olhar.

- Eu ainda não to acreditando no que aconteceu. – comentou Crabbe.

- Draco... – disse uma voz feminina ao fundo – Bom dia!

- Bom dia Parkinson. – respondi friamente.

Fazia uns dois anos que eu tinha um caso com a Pansy. Eu não gostava dela, mas ela sempre foi muito bonita e boa de cama, e ainda por cima, sempre fez todas as minhas vontades. Ela era uma espécie de... digamos que... quando eu não tinha mais nada para fazer, lá estava ela, só esperando pelo meu chamado. Sempre foi um ótimo passa tempo.

- Me falaram que você e a Kitty estão juntos, é verdade Goyle? – perguntou Pansy enquanto me abraçava.

- Eu duvido. – respondeu Goyle enquanto passamos pela passagem do quadro – Ela mal olhou na minha cara hoje.

Mal olhou na cara dele hoje? Como assim? A poção não devia fazer as pessoas ficarem apaixonadas por quem às tomava?

Sentamos em nossos lugares de costume no Salão Principal para tomarmos o café da manhã. Nem me lembrava da maldita detenção até que vi a pobretona Weasley entrando no Salão acompanhada pelo tal do Colin Creevey. Ia ter que aturar a presença repugnante dela por no mínimo uma semana toda noite. Ia perder os treinos do time de Quadribol e os encontros do Clube de Duelos. Isso era demais para mim. Minha semana ia ser oficialmente insuportável.

Não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula daquele dia. Estava mais interessado em uma poção que no dia anterior estava dentro do minúsculo frasco que agora se encontrava no bolso do meu casaco. Eu precisava descobrir como aquela poção funcionava, mas antes disso, eu tinha que descobrir como aquela poção era feita, pois o idiota do Goyle só tinha deixado duas ou três gotas dentro do frasco. Tinha que arranjar um meio de descobrir os ingredientes da poção e fazê-la. Tinha até pensado em votar a Hogsmeade e pedir mais da poção a bruxa velha, mas a próxima visita estava muito longe e minha curiosidade era muito grande.

Estava saindo da aula de Transfiguração, a ultima do dia, quando a Professora Minerva me chamou. Descobri qual seria a minha detenção no final daquele dia.

- Sr. Malfoy? – chamou ela quando eu já estava saindo da sala.

- Sim, professora.

- Devido ao incidente de sábado, como o Sr. já deve estar sabendo, o Sr. precisará cumprir detenção.

- Eu já sei disso. – respondi em tom nada agradável, o que fez com que a bruxa afinasse os lábios.

- Pois bem. – continuou a professora – A sua detenção começa hoje às oito horas. O Sr. e a Srta. Weasley deverão limpar todos os livros da biblioteca. A Madame Pince estará esperando o Sr. lá. Não se atraze.

- Sim senhora. – respondi antes de me retirar da sala.

Voltei para o dormitório para deixar meu material, trocar de roupa e ir jantar. Não ia poder me dar o luxo de ficar enrolando hoje. Tinha que estar na biblioteca às oito horas em ponto. Encontrei com Marcos Flint, capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, no meio do caminho e aproveitei para falar que eu não ia poder ir aos treinos, vocês já sabem o porque.

- Como você faz uma idiotice dessa, Malfoy? Como vamos treinar agora sem um apanhador? – gritou ele quando eu terminei a explicação.

- Para de ser dramático, Flint. É só por duas semanas no máximo! E depois, a culpa não foi minha! – a essa altura eu também já estava gritando.

- A culpa não foi sua? Quem mandou você azarar a garota?

- Flint, vai a merda! – gritei antes de virar as costas e continuar em direção ao Salão Principal.

Às oito horas em ponto eu estava na porta da biblioteca. Coisa que não adiantou muito, pois a Weasley tinha chegado uns trinta segundos antes de mim e por isso eu tive que ouvir um sermão da Madame Pince.

- Muito bem, tenho certeza que vocês sabem o que devem fazer. Os panos e os espanadores estão em cima da mesa. Dêem-me suas varinhas e podem começar a limpar.

Entreguei minha varinha relutantemente para ela. Odiava ficar sem a varinha. E se acontecesse um ataque surpresa? Como eu ia me defender?

- Eu limpo as de A a L e você de M a Z. – disse a Weasley enquanto pegava um pano e um espanador de cima da mesa.

- Tá achando que pode ficar me dando ordens, sua Weasley pobretona? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não é uma ordem, Malfoy. Isso foi apenas uma sugestão para podermos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Mas faça o que você quiser. – disse ela virando as costas para mim e se encaminhando a primeira prateleira.

Para ficar o mais longe dela possível, comecei a limpar pela ultima prateleira. Já passavam das dez quando cheguei à prateleira que ficavam os livros de poções. Um título me chamou a atenção: Como Decifrar Poções. Olhei ao meu redor. Madame Pince não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, a Weasley estava limpando os livros enquanto cantarolava alguma música estúpida. Essa era a minha oportunidade de ler esse livro. Sentei-me em uma mesa e comecei a ler.

"Como tornar poções difíceis em fáceis. Não."

"Como fazer uma poção para voltar no tempo. Não."

"Como uma poção..."

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a Weasley olhando por cima do meu ombro com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Isso não é da tua conta.

- A partir do momento que eu vou ter que ficar aqui mais algumas horas por que você resolveu descansar e ler um livro é da minha conta sim! – gritou ela.

Já disse como ela fica irritada por pouco?

- Eu não estou descansando. Eu estou procurando uma coisa. E não lhe devo explicações. – disse calmamente me levantando da cadeira e indo colocar o livro de volta na prateleira.

- O que você está procurando não está ai. – disse ela sem gritar.

- O que?

- O feitiço que você está procurando não está ai. – respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos do livro que limpava.

- E por acaso você sabe o que eu estou procurando?

- Sei. Mas isso não é da minha conta, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela com um riso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Não é mesmo.

- Ótimo. – disse ela continuando a limpar.

Por volta de meia noite e quinze, Madame Pince voltou e disse que era para continuarmos no dia seguinte. Estava saindo da biblioteca quando a Weasley parou na minha frente.

- Potentadium. – disse ela.

- O que? – perguntei meio confuso.

- É isso que você está procurando. Boa noite. – ela disse virando as costas e descendo o corredor.

Passei a noite acordado tentando descobrir o que diabos ela queria dizer com Potentadium.


	4. Visita ao Vilarejo

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Poção do Amor Nº9 © Black Lady

Copyright © Set/2005

Capítulo 3 – Visita ao Vilarejo

Quando o despertador tocou, eu já estava acordado. Não tinha dormido aquela noite. Fique imaginando como a Weasley poderia saber do que eu estava procurando. Como ela podia ter tanta certeza que o tal do Potentadium ia me ajudar de alguma forma? Ela não pode ter usado Legimância, não, eu teria suspeitado, afinal de contas, sentava sendo treinado para ser um comensal, e eu precisava saber isso.

Agora eu tinha dois problemas. Descobrir o conteúdo daquela maldita poção e descobrir se a Weasley não estava apenas tirando um sarro com a minha cara. E se ela realmente soubesse, isso era perigoso. Poções do Amor são ilegais. E isso com certeza me expulsaria de Hogwarts. Precisava descobrir o mais rápido possível.

Levantei preguiçosamente da cama para tomar um banho. Água gelada, era a única coisa que realmente me acordava. Troquei de roupa e desci para o salão comunal. Todo dia Crabbe e Goyle me esperavam para irmos tomar café, mas hoje eles não estavam lá. Achei aquilo um pouco estranho, mas tinha coisas mais importantes na cabeça. Então fui para o Salão Principal sozinho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – pergunto para Crabbe e Goyle quando me sento ao lado deles.

- É que estávamos morrendo de fome. – responde Crabbe com a boca cheia.

- Hum...

- Draco... – disse Pansy Parkinson se sentando ao meu lado – A professora McGonagall disse que queria falar com você. Para você ir até o escritório dela depois do café da manhã.

- Inferno! O que será que aquela velha quer agora? – resmungo me retirando da mesa.

Ando pisando forte até o escritório dela, que está sentada como sempre em sua mesa olhando e rabiscando alguns papéis.

- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. – cumprimenta ela sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Bom dia. – respondo de mal grado.

- Sente-se. Temos que esperar a Sta. Weasley, por que vocês... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida pela Weasley que entro nesse exato momento.

- Bom dia, professora. – cumprimentou ela.

- Ah sim...bom dia, Sta. Weasley. – disse a velha se levantando e fazendo sinal pra Weasley sentar. – Estava falando para o Sr. Malfoy que como parte da detenção de vocês, vocês terão que ir a Hogsmeade com Hagrid agora de manhã.

- Mas professora nós temos aula e... – começou a impertinente da Weasley.

- Ficarei satisfeita em dar desculpa aos outros professores. E tenho certeza que poderão pegar as matérias do dia com seus colegas. – disse ela – Agora podem ir, Hagrid os está esperando em sua cabana, ele lhes dirá o que deverão fazer.

Saímos ambos sem dizer nada. Não acredito que ela esteja chateada pó perder aula. Meu Merlin, de onde essa garota vem? Tem coisa melhor do que perder aula, no vilarejo e ainda por cima não perder pontos por estar faltando? Chegamos na cabana e o gigante já estava do lado de fora nos esperando.

- Hagrid! – cumprimentou ela feliz.

- Bom te ver também, Gina! É melhor irmos andando, temos muito que fazer.

- O que exatamente vamos fazer? – perguntou ela quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Dumbledore precisa de umas coisinhas. E McGonagall achou que vocês poderiam me ajudar. Assim voltamos mais cedo.

Francamente, quem aquele velho acha que é? Usar-me para fazer comprar para ele? Eu não mereço isso! E a idiota da Weasley fica ai, toda contente. Deve estar acostumada a ter que fazer compras para aquela penca de irmãos que ela tem.

Chegamos ao vilarejo e Hagrid nos manda ir até a loja de livros para comprar um livro intitulado "Os Segredos De Hunt." A Weasley pega o dinheiro e vai andando na frente. Ela acha que vai me ignorar o dia todo?

- Só não pode roubar o dinheiro, Weasley. – digo com a voz mais mortal que consigo.

- Não se preocupe... – diz ela sem se virar para trás – Eu não me chamo Lucius Malfoy.

- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso, Weasley? – pergunto. Que atrevimento o dela falar do meu pai.

- Eu não quis disser nada. – diz ela antes de entrar na livraria e bater a cara na minha porta.

Meu Merlin, que garota mais abusada!

- Vocês tem um livro chamado... – começa ela a perguntar para a mulher que estar no balcão. Quando a mulher sai para procurar o livro, ela passa por mim direto para uma estante. Posso sentir um cheiro bom quando ela passa. "Mas que diabos, ela não tem cheiro bom, ela é apenas uma fedorenta". Acompanho-a com o olhar e sem perceber faço uma inspeção rápida. Pernas, glúteos, cintura, costas, cabelo. "Até que ela tem um corpo bonito...".

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – pergunta ela sem se virar.

- Não. – como ela podia saber que eu estava olhando para ela? Ela estava de costas.

- Aqui está. – diz a mulher da loja com um livro na mão.

- Obrigada. – agradece a Weasley dando o dinheiro para a mulher e saindo da loja.

- Posso ajudar? – pergunta a mulher me olhando.

- Não, obrigado. – respondo e saio da loja.

- Você deveria procurar aqui. – diz a Weasley quando saio da loja e dou de cara com ela.

- Do que você está falando?

- O livro que você precisa... – diz ela começando a andar – Tem ai na livraria.

- Você é louca. – foi a última coisa que eu disse até encontrarmos com Hagrid novamente.

- Aqui está! – diz ela sorrindo, entregando o livro.

- Oh, obrigado. – agradece Hagrid – Preciso que vão na loja de ingredientes para poção. Aqui esta a lista e o dinheiro. Encontro vocês em duas horas em frente ao banco. – diz ele antes de virar as costas e ir embora.

- Deixa-me ver a lista. – digo antes de puxá-la da mão dela.

- À vontade. – diz ela antes de sair andando.

Entramos na loja e ela fica apenas parada.

- Tá esperando que? – pergunto.

- Caso você não se lembre, a lista está com você. – diz ela e começa a olhar alguns ingredientes.

Dirijo-me até o balcão e peço os ingredientes. "Meu Merlin, que demora em pegar alguns ingredientes!"

- Toma... – diz a Weasley colocando um frasco com um líquido verde na minha mão – Você vai precisar disto.

- Chega! Do que você está falando? – digo batendo com força o frasco em cima do balcão.

- Eu sei o que você quer fazer, Malfoy. E vai por mim... você vai precisar disso. – disse ela virando as costas.

Por via das dívidas achei melhor levar aquele frasco também. Peguei o embrulho com a encomenda e coloquei o frasco no bolso e sai da loja atrás da Weasley.

- Já que ainda temos tempo e você comprou o ingrediente, vamos à livraria pegar o livro.

- Calma ai... – disse segurando o braço dela, fazendo ela me encarar. – Será que você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu sei que você quer descobrir como funciona aquela poção.

- E como você sabe disto? – pergunto levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – responde ela voltando a andar.

- Anda me espionando, Weasley? – provoco.

- Isso daria muito trabalho. – responde ela simplesmente – Apressa o passo que não temos tanto tempo assim.

- Tá, e o que você ganha me ajudando?

- Um pouco da poção.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou te dar?

- O fato deu estar te ajudando.

Tudo bem, essa garota é esperta. Mas também é muito intrometida. Por acaso eu pedi a ajuda dela? Eu não me lembro disto ter acontecido.

- Eu não pedi a tua ajuda. – respondo grossamente.

- Ótimo! – responde ela virando para a esquerda, quando a livraria é para a direita.

- Tudo bem. Mas você não pode contar pra ninguém.

De repente ela para. Vira para mim devagar e se aproxima e novamente eu sinto aquele cheiro bom.

- Essa poção é ilegal. Eu não pretendo ser expulsa de Hogwarts, então, não se preocupe. – e virou se novamente – Estúpido.

- E como vamos fazer para descobrir?

- Potentadium. Eu já lhe disse. – responde ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E quando eu fico calado, ela me olha com uma cara pasma – Você não sabe o que é isso? Meu Merlin, nem como bruxo das trevas você é bom.

- Olha aqui, Weasley, não é porque estamos fazendo isto junto, que você pode me criticar. – disse enquanto entravamos na livraria.

Entramos e saímos em poucos minutos. Ela sabia exatamente onde estava o livro e quanto custava. Isso me deixou um pouco preocupado. Quero disser, como vou saber se ela não estar me usando? Algumas horas depois estamos de volta a Hogwarts.


	5. Sobre Camas e Tutores

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Poção do Amor Nº9 © Black Lady

Copyright © Set/2005

Capítulo 4 – Sobre Camas e Tutores

A semana passou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quando parei para perceber, já era sexta-feira. Última aula da semana, Transfiguração. Quando o sinal tocou arrumei minhas coisas rapidamente e esperei por Colin.

- Sta. Weasley... – chamou McGonagall quando eu estava saindo da sala – Eu gostaria de falar com a Sta. – completou ela se levantando de sua mesa.

- Eu te encontro na sala comunal. – disse para Colin antes dele sair da sala.

- O Professor Snape me disse que a Sta. Estava tento alguns problemas com suas poções. – começou ela dando a volta na mesa pra ficar na minha frente – Acho que a ajuda de um tutor poderia lhe beneficiar.

- Um tutor? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Sim. Alguém que possa te ajudar nas horas vagas, ou até mesmo nos fins de semana.

- Isso seria ótimo! – respondi realmente animada com a idéia – Vou falar com a Hermione sobre isso e...

- Creio que a Sta. Granger não poderá lhe ajudar. – me interrompeu ela – Ela já está encarregada de outro garoto do quarto ano da Corvinal. Mas eu já tenho outro tutor para você.

- Já? Quem?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Sem chances! – disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia – A Senhora deve estar brincando...Eu...Ele...

- Tenho certeza que ambos já são bem crescidos para deixarem a diferenças de lado, nem que seja só nessas poucas horas em que vocês trabalharam juntos. E depois ele é excelente em poções. Um dos melhores, para ser sincera. E o Professor Dumbledore não viu problema nenhum em vocês dois estudarem juntos.

"Trabalharão juntos" repeti mentalmente. "É isso. Trabalharmos juntos!"

- Tudo bem Professora. – respondi baixando a cabeça.

- Excelente. Tenho certeza que o Sr. Malfoy irá lhe procurar para marcar a hora das aulas. Pode ir agora.

Não respondi nada apenas virei as costas e sai da sala em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória, onde Colin estava me esperando para irmos jantar.

Quarenta minutos depois, quando estava saindo do Salão Principal, ouvi uma voz arrastada atrás de mim.

- Weasley... – chamou ele.

- Malfoy... – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Cai fora, Creevey... – disse ele para Colin – Isso aqui é particular.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Colin sem entender nada. Afinal, quantas vezes você já viu um Malfoy querendo ter uma conversa particular com um Weasley?

- Pode ir. – respondi para Colin.

- Quer disser que a pequena Weasley é uma merda em poções? – provocou ele – E como eu sou bom, me pediram para te ajudar.

- Tudo mundo é bom em ao menos alguma coisa. Você é em poções. – disse sarcástica.

- Eu não tenho que ouvir essas coisas de você. Eu não tenho obrigação de te ensinar porra nenhuma! – disse ele com raiva.

- Não tem, mas vai. – respondi calmamente.

- Isso é o que vamos ver! – disse ele virando de costas.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Malfoy! – disse o segurando pelo pulso.

- Me larga, pobretona! – disse ele puxando o braço.

- Ai meu Merlin! Eu sabia que você era burro, mas nem tanto! – disse começando a ficar com raiva – Será que você não percebeu que essa é uma ótima oportunidade para trabalharmos na poção? – disse rapidamente antes de dá tempo para ele replicar.

- Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado. – disse ele mas para si mesmo do que para mim.

- Percebi. – disse não agüentando mais me segurar.

- Olha aqui... – começou ele me segurando pelo braço – Se eu vou ter que passar no mínimo duas horas com você todo fim de semana, acho bom que você comece a me respeitar.

- Digo o mesmo! – disse puxando meu braço e ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Ótimo! Então vamos usar o tempo para desintegrar a poção e eu acho...

- Parte. – disse fria segurando o braço onde antes estava a mão dele.

- Parte? – perguntou ele levantando a sobrancelha.

- Parte do tempo.

- Parte do tempo?

- Por Merlin! Como você é lerdo! Eu realmente preciso de ajuda com Poções e como...

- Pede ajuda para a sabe-tudo da Granger.

- Como eu estava tentando disser, ela não pode, já está ajudando outro garoto. Então, como a McGonagall te indicou para ser meu tutor, acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso.

- Eu também não achei essa idéia nada agradável. Mas, as aulas podem ser no fim de semana, na parte da manha, pois de tarde eu tenho treino de Quadribol.

- Mas de manha eu não posso. Eu tenho que aulas extras de...

- Problema é seu. Esse é o único horário que eu posso! – disse ele cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Como você é idiota! – disse com raiva.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso, já passei tempo de mais perto de você. Amanhã às dez horas na beira do lago, não quero ser visto com você no castelo.

- Ótimo! – respondi virando as costas e seguindo meu caminho.

- Draquinho! – berrou Pansy assim que eu entrei na Sala Comunal da Sonserina – Sabia que hoje é sexta?

- E daí? – perguntei friamente.

- E ai que amanha não temos aula, não precisamos acordar cedo. – respondeu ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Que tal irmos para o seu quarto?

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, Colin não estava na Sala Comunal como sempre fazíamos. Na verdade a sala estava fazia, a não ser por meu irmão e Harry que jogavam xadrez perto da lareira.

- Oi. – disse me sentando no sofá ai lado de Ron.

- Oi. – responderam eles no mesmo momento.

Tudo bem que eu adoro jogar xadrez, mas esses dois eram realmente viciados nisso. Não podiam ficar sem fazer nada por mais de cinco minutos que começavam a jogar xadrez.

- Isso faz mal sabia? – perguntei me afundando mais ainda no sofá.

- Isso o que? – perguntou Harry sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- Passar horas e horas jogando xadrez.

- Dá um tempo, Gin. – disse meu irmão andando com a torre – Por falar em tempo, que horas são?

- Sete e meia. – respondeu Harry olhando para o relógio de parede em cima da lareira.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Ron se levantando – Marque de me encontrar com a mione. – terminou ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Quer jogar? – perguntou Harry me olhando.

- Não estou fazendo nada mesmo. – disse me sentando no lugar antes ocupado por Ron.

- O que tem feito? Cavalo na E3. – perguntou ele.

- Nada de mais e você? Rainha B5.

- Nada também. Peão B7.

Se fosse há alguns meses atrás, não me sentiria tão incomodada com o silêncio. Na verdade, eu teria até gostado, seria um sinal de que nossas bocas estavam ocupadas com outras coisas.

- Gin... – disse Harry devagar – Eu sei que foi horrível o que eu fiz, mas eu realmente espero que um dia você me perdoe.

- Eu já te perdoei Harry. Bispo C4.

-Que bom, porque eu realmente gosto de você. Peão C9. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive.

"Tá bom!" pensei. É eu realmente o achava um filho da puta. Como ele dorme comigo e tem coragem de dizer isso? Irmã o caralho!

- Eu preciso ir. Marquei de dar uma volta com o Collin. – disse me levantando.

- Você vai está bem? – perguntou ele também de pé.

- Absoluta! – respondi sorrindo antes da sair da sala comunal.

"Que merda!" pensei assim que abri os olhos e senti alguém deitado ao meu lado. "Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já disse para ela que eu odeio dormir com alguém do um lado!" pensei olhando o corpo nu de Pansy enrolado no meu lençol.

Levantei, tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e desci para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Não esperava encontrar ninguém lá, estava muito cedo, os primeiros raios de Sol mal tinham nascido, e como era sábado, todos sempre dormiam ate mais tarde. Todos menos eu e, nesse dia, Blaize Sabinni, que estava deitado em um sofá perto da lareira, a essa altura já apagada.

- Insônia? – perguntou ele quando me sentei em uma poltrona próxima.

- Também. E você?

A verdade era que eu nunca conseguia dormir por mais de cinco horas seguidas. Isso quando eu conseguia dormir. Desde pequeno eu era assim. Lembro que minha mãe passava horas tentando me fazer dormir;

- Resolvi acordar mais cedo pra estudar. – disse ele segurando um bocejo.

- E cadê teus livros?

- Fiquei com preguiça. – concluiu ele enterrando o rosto em uma almofada.

- Vou dá uma volta. – disse me encaminhando ate a saída.

Meu Merlin! Me lembro até hoje de como eu adorava andar pelo gramado de manhã cedo, ou no meio da noite.

O vento batendo no cabelo, o silencio, o ar fresco. Eram as únicas coisas que me acalmavam.

Me sentei em baixo de uma árvore na beira do lago, na parte mais afastada do castelo. Aquele era o meu refúgio. Era ali que eu fugia das minhas obrigações, do meu pai, do mundo. Perdia a noção do tempo quando estava lá.

Sempre odiei acordar cedo. Até hoje não entendo como eu conseguia chagar na hora para as primeiras aulas.

Acordei, emburrada como sempre, troquei de roupa, peguei meus livros e fui tomar café. Nem me dei ao trabalho de esperar por Collin na sala comunal, afinal, ele sempre dormiu mais do que eu. Outro fato que eu sempre achei incrível!

Tomei meu café calmamente, não precisava presa. Estava cedo, ainda daria tempo deu ir até a biblioteca adiantar alguns trabalhos. "Ninguém merece ter que aturar Draco Malfoy logo de manhã." Pensei indo para a biblioteca.

Me sentei na primeira mesa que vi e não resisti a tentação de apoiar a cabeça nos livros e descansar um pouco.

- Sta. Weasley? – ouvi alguém chamar ao fundo, distante. – Sta. Weasley?

- Que foi? – perguntei me levantando em um pulo.

- É porque a Sta. Está aqui dormindo desde cedo e as pessoas vão começar a chegar e eu pensei que talvez seria melhor...

- Que horas são? – perguntei arregalando os olhos.

- Dez e cindo. – respondeu a bibliotecária olhando o relógio de parede atrás de mim.

- Ai meu Merlin! Eu estou atrasada! – gritei pegando meus livros e saindo da biblioteca sob o olhar reprovador de Madame Pince.

"Ela tem três minutos para chegar ou eu vou embora." Pensei sentando embaixo de uma árvore com as costas encostada no tronco.

Eu realmente tinha resolvido ir embora quando eu vi a weasley vindo correndo até onde eu estava.

- Qual a parte de dez horas você não entendeu? – perguntei quando ela desabou sentada do meu lado.

- Desculpe. Eu dormi um pouco mais do que devia. – respondeu ela com a respiração ofegante.

- Entendo, visto que a tua cama naquele lugar que você chama de casa não deve ser lá essas coisas. – provoquei. Não podia deixar passar uma oportunidade como essa.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy. Eu não vim aqui para ficar ouvindo você insultar minha casa ou minha família. Vê se faz alguma coisa que presta e me ensina essa merda de poção! – disse, ou melhor, berrou ela ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Mereço! – disse simplesmente esticando as pernas e me acomodando melhor.

- Ótimo! – grunhiu ela.

- O que o Snape esta lhe ensinando? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos do lago.

- Uma maldita poção que eu tenho certeza que eu nunca vou usar.

- E qual é? – perguntei olhando para o livro que ela folheava.

- Essa. – disse ela jogando o livro no meu colo.

Era uma poção usada para repeli fadas mordentes. Não era uma poção muito difícil, mas os ingredientes tinham que ser partidos milimetricamente corretos, ou toda a poção daria errada.

- E qual é o seu erro? Você não sabe partir? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. Mania que peguei do meu pai.

- Não é esse o problema. Eu parto os ingredientes da forma correta, eu acho. Mas mesmo assim a poção nunca dá certa.

- E quais são os ingredientes? – perguntei fechando o livro.

- Como diabos eu vou saber se você acabou de fechar a droga do livro? – perguntou ela colocando uma mão na cintura.

- Um bom alquimista sabe tudo o que vai precisar sem ter necessidade de olhar um livro.

- Nossa! Você é bom mesmo! – disse ela sarcástica.

- Não posso te ajudar se você nem ao menos sabe os ingredientes que vai usar. Estuda essa poção hoje, pelo menos os ingredientes. – disse quando ela abriu a boca para protestar. – Aí amanhã eu te ajudo a prepará-la.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo naquela hora, mas eu realmente fui bom demais com ela. E, definitivamente, Draco Malfoy e bom são duas coisas que não fazem sentido quando usadas na mesma frase.

- Nossa... – começou ela sorrindo.

- Estão me obrigando a fazer isso. – disse sem deixar ela terminar – Não comece a pensar que eu gosto de perder minha manha de sábado na sua companhia.

- Ótimo, porque eu também não gosto. – disse ela se deitando na grama – Então, onde foi que você arrumou essa poção?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Quem te deu? – perguntou ela se virando para me encarar apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Já disse que não é da sua conta!

- Tudo bem. Só queria saber se por acaso não era mais fácil você conseguir outra ao invés de...

"Puta que pariu!" pensei percebendo a merda que tinha feito. Eu podia ter conseguido mais quando estava cumprindo detenção no vilarejo.

- Não tem como conseguir mais. Pelo manos tão rápido, a não ser usando esse tal de totalpum.

- Potentatium. – corrigiu ela.

- Que seja!

- Cadê a poção?

- Você não quer que eu ande com ela por ai, quer?

- Se nós vamos trabalhar com ela, sim, eu quero sim.

- Amanhã eu trago.

- Mesmo horário? – perguntou ela se levantando e pegando seus livros do chão.

- Mesmo. – respondi olhando para o lago.

- Excelente! – zombou ela antes de virar as costas e voltar para o castelo.


End file.
